Let sleeping dogs lie
by Mr Nuked Duck
Summary: Raven decides to call it an early night, but will eventually find herself in a situation completely different from what she had first anticipated... BBxRae fluff 'n' stuff!
1. Let sleeping dogs lie

**Whoohoo! That's right, I am officially back, baby! Here's my comeback-story, I hope you all like it! R&R: give me feedback, suggestions, improvements... please? Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

''Hello! Is anyone here?'' Raven called out as she entered the common-room, scanning it for her fellow teammates. ''Where is everyone?''

Brushing a few strands of purple hair from her face, the Titans' pale Goth made her way down the small staircase, searching for any kind of clue as to where her friends might have disappeared to. Then she found it, lying on the yellow dinner-table on the left side of the room, a small note with something scribbled on it. Picking up the note from the table, Raven quickly recognized Cyborg's handwriting...

_Raven_

_Me and the others just left for some good ol' fashioned karaoke down at the arcade._

_We wanted to ask you to come along, but you seemed pretty tired after today´s battle with Plasmus,_

_so we thought we'd cut you a break. You know where to find us if you decide to tag along!_

_There's some lasagna in the fridge if you get hungry. Have a good one!_

_/Cyborg_

Finishing the note, Raven briefly considered taking Cyborg up on his offer, but quickly decided against it. Karaoke had never really been her "niche", and besides, she really _was_ exhausted after today´s earlier battle with the vicious slime-giant. In fact, she had just gotten out of the shower, having spent almost an _hour_ trying to clean out all the radioactive muck from her hair.

''I never should have let Starfire talk me into it…!'' Raven muttered to herself as she played with a long, wet strand of hair resting on her shoulder.

Long hair may have sounded tempting at first, but combined with her constant crime-fighting, it required a lot more work than the Goth had anticipated. She would have to reconsider cutting it. Still, standing there in the common-room with a fresh set of clothes, newly showered hair and no one to bother her, she felt as though this evening might not turn out too bad.

Well, perhaps _clothes_ weren't the best way to describe her apparel; She was actually just wearing a big, dark-blue T-shirt over her black undergarments. Not that she enjoyed walking around the tower without pants or anything, she had just felt so extremely tired after the shower, she had decided to call it an early night. That's why she had been looking for the others, to tell them she was turning in for the evening.

Disposing of the note in a nearby trashcan, the tired Goth yawned and stretched her pale body, getting ready to head back to her room. That's when she heard it; A stirring sound coming from behind her! Raven immediately turned, staring at the source of the sound: the couch.

She was alone, right? The others had left… and Silky had been confined to Starfire's room after swallowing one of Cyborg's spare legs. So what was making that noise?

Cautiously, she approached the large, black furniture, stretching her neck to see better. Carefully peeking over the edge of the couch, Raven´s eyes widened as they fell on a large, furry creature lying there on the couch, deeply asleep.

''Beast boy?'' the pale girl asked surprised, raising a questioning eyebrow at the sleeping creature. _'I thought he went with the others…?'_

Indeed, it was undoubtedly the changeling sleeping before her on the couch, but he wasn't in his human form. For some reason, instead of a green-skinned, cheeky, elf-eared teen lying before her, there was a large, green, furry _German Shepard_ on the couch. Why this was, Raven had no idea, but it _did_ peak her interest. Watching the green hound sleeping so peacefully with it's head resting on a soft, white pillow, Raven just couldn't stop herself from smiling at the sight. He made it look so comfy somehow, his fur-covered ribcage steadily sinking and rising under his calm, prosperous breaths.

'_He must have been pretty tired too…!'_ Raven thought to herself and leaned against the couch, admiring the green dog's peaceful rest. _'He looks so calm...!'_

Having nothing better to do, the pale girl decided to stay there for a while, enjoying the sight of the changeling _calm_ for once. Watching him lie there in his sleeping dog-form, the Goth soon felt herself being filled with a sudden desire to touch him. Just looking at his soft, green fur made her want to try to pet him, stroke his back and feel the silky dog-fur slide between her fingers.

Slowly, hesitantly, the Goth eventually defied her better judgment and gave into the temptation, reaching out with a pale hand towards the sleeping animal and carefully placing it on his side.

''_Whoa...!''_ the empath mumbled surprised, amazed over how warm he was.

Letting her hand carefully slide over his smooth, green fur, the Goth petted the dog quietly, smiling as she did it. This was _really_ nice...! Soothing, relaxing, not to mention _enjoyable_. Maybe she should just give up on meditation and start doing _this_ instead…! Moving her hand up to the Shepard´s head, the empath started scratching the green hound carefully behind the ear, causing him to shake his leg in approval. Raven laughed at the sight, smiling more than she had done in a very long time. He was actually pretty funny in this form!

Feeling the changeling suddenly stir under her touch, the empath quickly removed her hand, allowing him to drift back to sleep.

''Let sleeping dogs lie, right?'' she smiled to herself as she made her way around the couch, settling down beside the sleeping creature.

Once again letting her hand explore his soft fur, the pale Goth smiled warmly as the minutes slowly passed by, admiring the setting sun outside the windows as her green companion kept on sleeping by her side.

''This is actually... **_*Yawn!*_** ..._pretty nice…!''_ she mumbled quietly to herself as she felt the drowsiness overcome her, slowly drawing her down towards her warm, comfortable companion.

Quietly wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face into his soft fur, enjoying the reassuring feeling it brought; a feeling of safety, of serenity. She was like a small child cuddling up to a giant plush-toy. Inhaling his dog-like scent through her nose, she was slightly surprised to find it to her liking. Maybe she was a natural dog-person? Whatever the reason might have been; this whole scenario, just being with him like this… it was wonderful! Almost like a dream.

_''A dream…!''_ Raven mumbled drowsily, cozying up even further against the sleeping creature before finally letting her eyelids slide shut…

* * *

_''Should we wake them up?''_

_''Nah! Just let 'em sleep.''_

_''They **do** seem pretty happy!''_

_''They sure do, Star! They sure do…!''_

* * *

**Inspired by _house-mouse'_s DeviantART-pic "_Whipe out_". (Couldn't get a working link, just search for it on Deviantart.)**


	2. Living the dream

**So, here's**** my birthday-gift to you guys;**** a continuation of my earlier story "Let sleeping dogs lie"! I hope you enjoy it and have a continued pleasant day! I know I will! R&R! God bless!**

* * *

''Ahh… This is the life!'' Beast boy sighed contently as he placed his hands behind his head, letting himself sink into the soft, green grass on the tower-hill. ''No bad guys, no chores, no responsibility, just some plain, good ol' relaxation…!''

''_Beast boy…!''_

''Hmm…?'' the changeling hummed, opening one eye to gaze up at the one who had uttered his name, but was met by nothing but the clear, blue sky. ''That's wierd…!'' the green teen mumbled as he closed his eyelid again, getting back into his relaxation-mode.

''_Beast boy…!''_

This time Beast boy opened both his eyes as he sat up on the hill and scouted his surroundings, only to find himself alone once again. It had been a very strange voice calling out to him, like a whisper in the wind, floating through the air yet never fading away; as distant and soft as a whispering echo, yet as clear as if it had been spoken right into his ear.

''Uh… Marko?''

''_Beast boy…!''_

''No, see, you're supposed to say "Polo"!'' the jokester explained, smiling at his own joke as he turned his head, trying to discover the source of the strange voice calling him.

Then he found it…

At the top of the hill in the shadow of the tower, clad in a pure, snow-white dress that harmonically contradicted her pale, grey skin, stood Raven, as beautiful as the day was bright. Beast boy immediately broke up into a smile when he noticed her; eagerly admiring her smooth, attractive figure and how it shaped out the dress she was wearing. Her long, silky hair bathed in the wind like the calm waves on the ocean and made her look like a living work of art.

Slowly rising from his seat, Beast boy started making his way up the hill towards the white-clad Goth waiting for him at the top. When they finally reached each other Beast boy noticed to his pleasant surprise that the pale girl was smiling at him; warmly and genuinely. It was one of those smiles- those rare, heart-warming signs of happiness that he always tried to get her to show with all his jokes and tricks. Caught up in admiring her beauty for what felt like hours, Beast boy never even noticed that the Goth had slowly begun making her way closer to him until she was standing right in front of him, her breath playing at his lips. She flashed him a small, playful smirk, showing off a hint of her teeth, before she leaned in and placed her head next to his.

''_Kiss me…!''_ she whispered into his ear seductively, making his green skin crawl in excitement.

The thoughts just flashed through his mind in a second; doubt, determination, fear, longing, hesitation. It all came and passed so quickly, he barely even noticed it. If that's what she wanted… it should be okay, right?

Swallowing whatever worries or doubts he may have had, the changeling eventually decided to grant her wish and slowly started to lean in. He could feel his cheeks heat up as he slowly closed in, their lips only inches apart and their breaths mixing, playing at the other person's face. Beast boy felt as though he was dreaming, but it was all so real- _too_ real to be a dream! He _swore_ he could smell her scent, that addictive mix of herbs and honey. He could feel her warmth _radiating_ through him as if their bodies were already touching. He could feel her breath _lap_ against his face, as clear as his own nervous heartbeat.

She was there, no doubt about it…!

She was…

* * *

Flickering his eyes irritated against the bright sunlight, Beast boy scowled hatefully at the morning sun shining through the common-room windows. Instinctively, he bared his _slightly-sharper-than-normal_ fangs at the warm star that lit up the earth in it's otherwise so welcome light, but had now brought him nothing but misery. He had just dreamt the greatest dream of his life- with a possible exception for the "Tofuland"-dream –and now that big, fat ball of fire had woken him up!

'_Nothing to do, I guess…!'_ the changeling thought to himself with a frown, dismissing the thought of going back to sleep in an attempt to catch the dream before it disappeared. _'Besides, as if Raven would ever-'_

His final thought was lost inside his mind as he suddenly felt something stir on top of him, causing him to freeze in surprise. He felt hair brush against his arm, something he suspected to be arms cling around him and push the weight on his chest even closer.

The _something_ was soft, cozy and warm… and smelled strangely familiar… Like herbs and honey. It had a heartbeat- steady and soft -that pounded lightly against his chest, creating a rhythmic, collaborative beat with his own heart. It was breathing- slowly and steady -blowing warm, ticklish exhales at his neck. Wait! Herbs and… honey…?

But… there was just no way…! But still…! No! Yes! Maybe…!

Going against what many would have considered better judgment, the changeling slowly let his hand rise from it's resting-spot beside him, carefully placing it on the creature that was lying on top of him. He felt fabric; soft and silky, not to mention warm from being worn by his unknown sleeping-companion. Exploring further up, he found hair resting on the fabric, pretty long if he had to take a guess.

Another stir accompanied by a sleep-drunken moan made him stop his exploration and finally look up, confirming to his astonishment that it was in fact _Raven_ who was sleeping on top of his chest, her arms wrapped around him and her legs intervened with his own, allowing no space between them. Her sleeping face was pressed against his upper chest, her mouth slightly agape and her purple hair sprawling all over the place. He wasn't wearing a shirt- he had pulled it off after yesterday´s battle –resulting in her moist, parted lips smooching against his bare skin from time to time, making his heart act like it was about to beat it´s way out of his chest.

The changeling couldn't believe his eyes…!

There she was, the girl of his dreams (literally), sleeping on his chest with an oversized, dark-blue T-shirt covering her body like a small, casual dress. She hadn't been there when he fell asleep yesterday, meaning she probably fell asleep next to him… on her own initiative…!

Wait, no! There was NO WAY Raven would sleep next to him on the couch. Not if it was up to her… right?

Feeling the pale girl stir again, the green teen immediately snapped out of his thoughts, looking down on her face and inspecting her moving features. It looked like she was dreaming, though he couldn't really tell if it was a good or a bad dream. She didn't _look_ scared. More like… eager… or something.

''_B… Beast boy…!''_ the girl suddenly mumbled in her sleep, causing the changeling´s emerald eyes to widen. _''Kiss… me…!''_

''…''

''…''

His jaw dropped, his mouth hanging agape in utter shock. Had she just said… what he thought she said? He was at a loss for words, his cheeks heating up like they never had before. This was... well, the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him! (And yes, that included the time when "Quiz" turned the majority of the doom-patrol into toilets filled with flowers.) Here lay Raven; the stoic Goth that had sneered at his jokes and tricks for _years_, the girl who would rather spend a sunny winter day at some super-moody café listening to dark, depressing poems than build a snowman with him, asking him to _**kiss**_ her?!

Unintentionally, his eyes eventually found their way down to her mouth, examining her dark lips and how they parted slightly with every calm breath she took. The image from his dream suddenly popped up in his head and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her in real life. To _live the dream_…!

'_It- it should be okay! I mean, she's the one who asked for it, right?'_ the changeling thought to himself. _'And besides, she's sleeping! She wouldn't even notice if I… if I…'_

Swallowing his insecurities- much like in his dream –the changeling decided to take the risk, slowly and carefully moving his face closer to her's. He could feel her breath play at his neck, her body stir as she pulled him closer, causing him to hesitate for a short moment before he continued.

He was almost there now. Closer and closer until-

''WHO WANTS WAFFLES?!''

''YAAAAAAAH!'' the changeling shrieked terrified as the pale Goth snapped her eyes open and rose into a sitting position on his lap.

''WAFFLES?! WHO SAW WHAT?!'' she shouted in confusion, causing Cyborg to halt in the doorway and give her a weird look.

''Oh, right!'' the metal-man grinned stupidly and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. ''I totally forgot you two were in here! Sorry if I woke ya up!''

Raven didn't answer; her mind was in a completely different place right now. She could only look down at the bare chested changeling that lay underneath her with a terrified expression still glued to his face. It was one of those super-awkward moments that you knew you'd never forget, no matter how much you wanted or didn't want to.

There she was, dressed in nothing but her underwear and an oversized T-shirt, sitting sturdily placed on top of Beast boy's hips with her legs conveniently wrapped beneath his own, allowing no chance for a smooth exit. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his surprisingly impressive torso catching her disobedient eyes again and again. And to top it all off, Cyborg was there to witness the whole thing- although he didn't really see that much because the couch was in the way.

''So, I'll ask again: Who wants waffles?''

* * *

**Hehe! Oh, Cyborg! You cheeky little moment-crasher! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I'll be more than happy to recieve any feedback you might have, either PM me or leave a review. Until next time!**


	3. Awkward awakening

''Man, some people just _can't_ take a joke!'' Cyborg muttered to himself as he sailed down towards the ocean, crossing his arms and keeping his cool exterior even as he swiftly descended towards the bay from a height most people would have considered lethal.

If there was one thing Cyborg was absolutely certain of, it was that life with the Teen Titans _never_ got dull. Each day was like a new adventure! For example: One minute you'd be standing there in the doorway of the common-room, asking your friends what they wanted for breakfast and the next thing you know, you'd be sailing through a black vortex in the floor, conveniently dropping you off above the chilling waters of Jump City bay… Go figure!

* * *

''Well… that was awkward!'' Beast boy declared, his eyes darting nervously around the room in a desperate search for something to take his mind off the extremely attractive girl currently mounted on his lap.

''…Or _something_.'' Raven muttered, burying her blushing face in her hands as she attempted to gather her thoughts…

Honestly, just how stupid can one be? Sleeping next to Beast boy; what was she thinking?! Had she really been _that_ tired yesterday? Okay, so she knew all along that Beast boy could change back at any time, she just didn't expect it to turn out like _this_! Shirtless changeling, pant-less Goth, bodies entangled and of course… Cyborg just _had_ to be there to witness the whole thing! (And why had she'd been dreaming about _waffles_ anyway?)

''Oh, great! I am _never_ gonna live this down!'' Raven sulked, clutching her cloudy head as she leaned back and looked up at the ceiling in defeat.

Beast boy didn't answer, his mind was currently concentrated on something _entirely_ different. This was it; the nearly impossible task that every boy was destined to face at least _once_ in his lifetime: _Looking away_…! His hormone-drenched brain was currently ignoring every desperate order he hammered into it, absolutely _refusing_ to move his eyes away from the fabric-covered bust that was currently being pushed up right before his eyes. If "anime-logic" applied to reality, he would be bleeding his heart out of his nose right now…

'_Look-away-or-you're-gonna-die! Look-away-or-you're-gonna-die! Look-away-or-you're-gonna-die!'_ he screamed inside his head as he fought his obvious urge to keep staring at Raven's… y'know.

Another deep, frustrated groan from the Azerathian was thankfully enough to draw his gaze away from the two boy-magnets long enough to meet her gaze.

''So, just to be _absolutely_ clear…'' the pale girl spoke as she leaned in, looking him directly into the eyes with a dead serious expression, her gaze cutting through him like daggers heated in a furnace. ''This. Never. Happened!''

Seemingly incapable of uttering any sensible words at the moment, Beast boy simply nodded at her, careful not to let his eyes escape her's. (Who knows where they'd end up if he did?)

''Good.'' Raven deadpanned in approval, never letting her watchful eyes leave him as she sat there leaned over him in an almost _hawk-like_ position. ''And for the record…''

Beast boy's eyes widened as he watched Raven lean in until her face was just a few inches away from his own.

''…neither did this!''

Before the changeling could react, her lips were instantly on his, greedily pushing against his mouth as her fingers dug into his shoulders, chartering her against him as if she was making sure he wouldn't push her away. But her concern was wasted; there was NO WAY he would end this before she did! This was what he had literally dreamt of for months now and he wasn't about to give it all up now that it was finally coming true. Still, it was pretty obvious his dreams had never done Raven any justice. For a seemingly inexperienced kisser, this girl sure seemed to know what she was doing! He had always loved the way she smelled, but he never would have imagined she _tasted_ this good! (Probably had something to do with all that herbal tea she always consumed.)

Quietly and carefully snaking his hands up her bare arms, he left them to rest under the short sleeves of her dark-blue tee as he slowly bent his upper body upwards and responded to her lustful lip-mashing.

At first, Beast boy had expected Raven to flip him off the couch right after he had given her his vow, using her powers to undo the awkward (crotch-grinding) position they were currently in before exiting the room in the discrete, rouge-like manner she so often did. Maybe she would have opened another portal under him, sending him away like she had done with Cyborg while the empath herself levitated safely in the air over the molecular rift she had created. But _this_… he never would have seen coming.

''Hey, you guys are up!''

''...''

''...''

…Or that!

* * *

Beast boy and Raven were instantly on different ends of the couch, staring surprised at their newly arrived team-mates with their eyes widened in shock and horror.

''Did we by any chance interrupt something?'' Robin asked, shooting the two flustered teens a meaning grin.

Neither of the two lovebirds on the couch answered as they were far too busy trying to collect themselves from what had just happened. Was the universe conspiring against them or something? Honestly, how many times could you get busted getting all intimate with your best friend on _the_ _same_ morning?! Sure, everyone had lived through their fair share of bad days, but this was just _ridiculous_!

''Did you have a pleasant sleep, friend Raven?'' Starfire asked as she entered the room past Robin, cheery as ever.

The morning-happy Tamaranean immediately froze, however, once she noticed the tense atmosphere that filled the room and poured out over anyone brave (or stupid) enough to enter. Gazing out over the scenery before her, the alien princess quickly realized that something was not right; Both Beast boy and Raven were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, their breaths strained and their faces tomato-red of blush. There was no sign of Cyborg who had entered the room about five minutes before them and Robin was looking like a paparazzi who had just stumbled over the scoop of the year. (To describe the situation in relatively… "earthly" terms.)

All it took was one, short look from her Azerathian sister for Starfire to realize that she had to take action immediately. Though she still wasn't completely clear over what exactly had happened, she knew what she had to do!

She may not have been able to read minds, but… you know… "girl-thing"!

''Boyfriend Robin!'' the alien redhead cheered as she placed herself in front of him. ''Let us head back to your quarters and indulge ourselves in the earthly activity of _extreme make-out_!''

You could practically _see_ Robin heart pound against his suit, the white spaces that lined out his eyes on the mask shaping into giant circles as his smug grin dropped into an expression of utter bewilderment. In fact, it was a miracle he managed to keep his chin off the floor! Nevertheless, he didn't protest one bit. He just turned on his heels and marched out into the hallway leading to his room, followed shortly by the smiling Starfire.

_Good luck!_ She mouthed to Raven before disappearing behind the wall, leaving the two starcrossed lovers to themselves once again.

Things remained quiet for a while, until the two teens finally locked gazed and broke up into amused little grins.

''Now _that_ was awkward!'' Raven said as she leaned back on the couch, stretching her stiff body in the warming rays of the morning sun shining in through the windows.

Beast boy just chuckled as he slid his hand through his forest-green hair, basking in the satisfying feeling of finally being able to fulfill his longtime dream.

''…Or _something_!''

* * *

**And there you have it, folks! The long awaited(?) ending to "Let sleeping dogs lie". Please leave a review telling me what you thought of it, what I could have done different/better or whatever else is on your mind. I'd love to hear it! Keep watch on my profile for more upcoming stories and read my journal there! It actually _says stuff_! Best wishes to you all, God bless!**


End file.
